zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. see list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Hero's Shade vs. Sheik Thursday evening and no suggestions? I have no ideas, and this is not mine either. Although it wasn't my favorite, it was a popular one that just barely lost back in the end of December. It is Black Dragon Laguz's suggestion, but I don't know if he forgot about it and we have no suggestions, so I might as well post it here since people liked it last time. Both of these red-eyed characters help Link several times during his quest by teaching him things (Warp Songs/Hidden Skills). They both appear in two forms (Skeleton/Wolf and Sheik/Zelda) and seem to know a lot about Hyrule's history and its current situation. Here we go. Let's see if its still as popular. Any and all credit should go to BDL. This isn't my original idea, but we need a suggestion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I never liked it much either, but we need something. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : We have some stuff I actually like now, so my initial reason is no longer valid. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Hate it. It'll either go through, or another fight will, regardless of what I vote, so I've decided against my regular rationale of "support the suggestion if there's only one fight". --AuronKaizer ' 23:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :'MAJOR : No, no, no, no, NOOOO. Not only the fact that it was lazily suggested, but the fact that it's just. Just no. xcvgbjhnmk *rips hair out* I haven't nerd raged this much since everybody confused Broken Neck with Broken Neck Woman. *goes into a nerdrage fueled coma* --'BassJapas' 03:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Nerdrage reason will be explained in comment area. It's good, I'm just still that 12 year old during that first playthrough with that weird crush on Sheik. And the fact that his speeches touched me and he was pretty badass. While the Hero's Shade just, I kinda wanted to use my hidden skills to kill him... --'BassJapas' 04:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : What are you talking about? Aside from the fact that you supported last time, I have no idea what this "rage" is meant to imply. Calm down. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: : Heh, so, actually, I had just experienced my first nerdfit over people getting stuff wrong in fan art, over a game i haven't even played. And was just all Whee! on fear and nerdiness. No hard feelings? --'BassJapas' 04:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I can see why some people might hate it but I kinda like the idea. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm not sure what I voted last time, but I'm not feeling it now. The 21:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. Maybe it's cause Sheik is awesome and I'm sick of hearing Hero of Time=Hero's Shade theories. But that's all I really know to say, and they do have some parallels, so I'm not going to oppose based on my lack of any objective reasoning. One thing though is that I'm pretty sure Sheik would destroy the Hero's Shade, and I like the fights to be as close as possible.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, you know what, just not feelin' it, but I ain't hating it enough that I'll oppose. - McGillivray227 01:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Not good or bad.'-- C2' / 22:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) General Onox vs. Veran /me remembers I have a list of suggestions. If this is the first time this fight has been suggested I'll buy a hat and eat it. Hasn't been suggested recently though. Obvious connection is them being the main villain of each of the Oracle games. The two are unique from each other in various ways, particularly in their style of doing things. From what I've seen of their approximate popularity I think this has reasonable potential to be close. Both being from the oracle games this won't turn into a more known vs less known game fight (like everyone voting for something from TP over Zelda II just cause TP is the only one they've actually played ), something I'm always weary of. Also, Veran has never made it into a ToC fight, which I think needs to change.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : *gives you a hat* I'm lazy and wanted to be in bed by now so I'm not going through the archives. It's pretty good and I feel it should be in. Plus, there's nothing better than discussions in the IRC about General Onox and fairies... Either way, it's a pretty damn good suggestion, so you got my support. --'BassJapas' 03:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, game vs. game fight, but what are you gonna do. --AuronKaizer ' 05:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't think I could come up with a more obvious fight if I tried. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: : Well then don't try and look at my fist ever suggestion because then a much more obvious fight would come very easily. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it well enough. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Well, it's not original. But I like it enough and the sheer fact that it never ''has been suggested counts for something. -'''Minish Link 17:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : What? 1, 26, 46, 50. It's like the Navi vs. Tatl suggestion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't really see one valid connection. The 21:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: : No valid connection at all? Not that I want you to change your vote (can we even do that?) or anything but they're just a little equivalent in being the main villains of the oracle games, and given their backstory with the Twinrova/role in lighting the flames. Also, that first link in Joe's comment is hilarious. There's like 3 people saying that Veran and Onox are too unknown to be in a ToC fight. These days we have people like Christine, Tortus, and Santa (who I doubt is even real in the Zelda universe). lulz.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : It's just a bit too obivious that I don't really want to got with it. Needs a bit more of a creative spark. - McGillivray227 01:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it enough.'-- C2' / 23:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Madderpillar vs. Moldorm I think this week needs a Stars Suggestion™, don't you? So this ain't my best, and it's a boss/enemy fight, but I think it has a scrap more originality than the other two suggestions. Anyway, let's get down to buisness: Two caterpillary insecty (mini) bosses (I do not buy that Moldorm is a worm. Worms do not have legs) with segmented bodies and weak points in their tails (though Madderpillar has to be smacked on the nose first). The rest of their bodies are invulnerable, and the bosses can bounce Link around as they scuttle around the room - Moldorm if Link whacks its body, Madderpillar by shooting webs which Link bounces off of. As you do damage to these oversized bugs they get agitated - Madderpillar goes red and storms around the room like a seven year old who just got sniped on CoD, Moldorm speeds up and becomes erratic in its movements. Both of these (mini) bosses reappear in a later dungeon - Madderpillar says hai in the Temple of Droplets and Moldorm in Ganon's Tower. Not the best, but hey, Y Not. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Y Not, indeed. --AuronKaizer ' 16:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Lolz, I remember the first time I beat Madderpillar and was so excited. Oh, and the Moldorm fight in ALttP was annoying as hell but still kind of cool. -'Minish Link 17:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Score. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Great. The best one this week so far. Good job, Stars. The 21:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I like the connections, and I've got to give props for creativity (especially after what I suggested). I'm concerned that Moldorm is going to wipe the floor with Madderpillar though.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, it's pretty sweet. I'm likin' this fight. - McGillivray227 01:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Connections seem forced. And can't really see the point you're trying to get across. --'BassJapas' 04:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Good. Not great, but good.'-- C2' / 23:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ice Block vs. Sun Block Okay, definitely not the best fight out there and it's late in the week, but I was curious to see how this fight would do. There is basically one connection: they are both blocks. However, each is a special block. It's not a joke fight, but it will likely be thought of as such. I wanted to suggest something, so this is the result. The 21:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : TM, you're an awesome guy. -'Minish Link' 21:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Heh, I actually like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : It comes off even worse than the joke fights do, for some reason :/ --AuronKaizer ' 23:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : It's the best Ice Block suggestion yet (which is kind of like saying TP is the hardest game since MC). There's some decent correlations here (enough that I feel weird giving an oppose) but it just sounds dull, and I can't imagine a fight between a couple of blocks gracing the front page, that'd just be so random.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : It's got a bit of a connection thing going on, but it's just screaming joke fight, which I don't really go for. - McGillivray227 01:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it, don't know why though, but I like it. --'BassJapas' 04:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : More ehh... than anything. Don't hate it however.'-- C2' / 23:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Would an obvious connection not be that you can make them disappear by exposing them to light? Oni Link 23:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Fierce Deity's Mask vs. Light Arrow They are both divine artifacts that grant you the power of the gods and the ability to kill almost everything with great ease, but are given for the main reason of facing the final boss. They both are blessed by gods that are rivals of the current enemy at hand. Its a battle of some of the most beloved Zelda items! You know... I feel like this description just isn't long enough... oh well. --Hydropanda (talk) 03:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm, some out-of-the-box thinking, huh? I approve of this. Note that your similarities, on their own, are... pitiful. --AuronKaizer ' 03:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : We actually seem to be getting good fights this week! -'Minish Link 03:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I see what you're trying to say, I think, but I don't really think that those two items match up well. A low neutral. The 03:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : It's there, but I'm not entirely feeling it. Maybe because it's a form versus an item. But it's there. --'BassJapas' 04:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : I feel it. I also encourage you to resuggest it earlier in a couple weeks if it does not go through because I think it is good and would like to see it.'-- C2' / 23:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia